Giant Chicken Army
"Giant Chicken Army" 'is the 115th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 26th episode of Season 6. Plot "Naked," a boy yells out to Cock, the soon to be hero of Skyrim. In the previous episode, Cock made a deal with Jarl Balgruuf to stop the fighting in Skyrim so that Cock can use the Dragon BDSM Chamber in Whiterun. In order to stop the fighting, he must get the two leaders of the civil war to attend a peace council hosted by Arngeir. He first tries his luck with the leader of the legion, General Tullius. Unfortunately, General Tullius has a cold tone on Cock Nibbler and directs him to Legate Rikke. Legate Rikke says something about a good feeling and she requests that Cock clear out Fort Hraggstad. Although he isn't certain why he has to do this to get them to attend the peace council, Cock does not question much and he goes off capture Fort Hraggstad from the bandits. Note that this is when Cock meets the two guards lustly looking at each other. Since they guard the gates to General Tullius's office, Cock gets quite aquainted with them. Stripping armor from the enemies, Clothed Cock makes a quick job of killing the bandits at Fort Hraggstad. The bandit leader is a good looking man named Biblington the Thrid. Cock offers him a pass for his good looks but notices that he is quite the idiot and Cock kills him. He goes to loot the good looking man's corpse but he sees a cock piece in his inventory and runs away. Back at the Legion headquarters, Cock is mistaken for a new recruit and must join up with them. While Cock is further confused on why he has to join to get them to come to the peace council, he goes along and repeats the oath. Cock makes sure that the oath is to the Game Society Pimps gods and not the empire but Tullius does not bother to correct him. '''"Long live the Game Society Pimps." General Tullius orders Cock to get basic imperial gear from Beirand (which he had to pay for) and sees a dragon attacking Solitude. In fact, Solitude is under two dragon attacks. Cock defeats one dragon and notices that dragons are quite valuable. He decides to take the dragonbone from the other dragon killed by the guards. The voice in Cock's head tells Cock that these dragonbones can be used to make armor. Excitedly, Cock goes to work the smithing fire but he notices that he does not have the skills to create dragonbone armor. This starts a quick Blacksmith training montage, where he makes 1200 daggers to level up and goes to collect dragonbones throughout the land meet S'oggy Balls along the way. S'oggy Balls is amazed by Cock Nibbler and his ability to kill a dragon and zoom across the sky. He immediately find giant chicken excitedly punches them out. Trivia * Cock and S'oggy has a conversation for the first time. This scene is first available in Sex With Aela in season five. Video See also * Season 6 * Cock Nibbler Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes